1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to target games that use magnetic tipped projectiles that magnetically attach to a target. The present invention also relates to projectile launchers that use fulcrum levers to propel a projectile into flight.
2. Prior Art Description
The prior art is replete with games that use dart projectiles of various configurations. Dart games for adults tend to use darts with pointed tips. However, for safety's sake, games marketed to children use safe-tip darts. Safe-tip darts come in many styles. One of the more popular safe-tip dart designs has a blunt magnetic tip. Darts with magnetic tips are tossed at magnetic targets. The magnet at the tip of the dart adheres to the target with magnetic attraction. The use of magnetic tipped darts is becoming increasingly popular due to the recent commercial availability of low cost, high strength rare earth magnets.
Many prior art dart games use magnetic tipped darts, and often the darts are manually thrown at the target in the traditional manner. The magnetic tip of the dart, therefore, has no effect upon the manner in which the dart is propelled. The present invention game is unique in that it utilizes a novel launching mechanism that can only be used with darts that have high strength magnetic tips. The launching mechanism adds a degree of skill and novelty to dart games that has not previously existed. The details of the present invention dart game with its launching mechanism are described and claimed below.